


【郭曹/ABO】沉银

by ClaireQ



Category: Chinese History RPF, San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQ/pseuds/ClaireQ
Relationships: 郭曹
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

接提拉米苏马提尼的设定，桓郗有提及。

郭嘉看了好几次表，今天这讲座和往常一样，几位发言人都超出了时限，眼看着六点是走不成了，最后上台的郗超却硬是凭借一己之力逆天改命，简单明快地聊完了课题，手一挥，让学生们回去吃饭。

郭嘉刚蹦起来，郗超说，那谁，等下，你要的云冈图册拿去。

历史系和宗教学系离得不算太远，郭嘉跟着郗超去他办公室拿了沉甸甸的一套图册，心里只盼着快点把这套他先前多嘴要了的劳什子搬到办公室去，再把上次借走的U盘还给郗超，然后火速骑车去校门口搭地铁，郗超却走着走着停下，扭过头皱着眉喊住一个女学生，自然，那女学生扶着的男生也不得不站住。

郗超表情严肃地跟他的堂侄女说了几句什么，郭嘉不好凑过去，也不好就这么走了，只注意到那姑娘扶着的男生是跛足，郗超皱着眉强调，少跟姓王的来往，晚上没课回家吃饭去。

他交待了这么两句，也没再说下去，回来跟郭嘉一起往历史系走，态度恢复了素日的儒雅随和，问郭嘉今晚是不是有约，看了好几遍表。

结果话赶话这么聊上，郭嘉说自己去国贸，郗超说，那走吧，顺路得很，我去主席台，你呢？

郭嘉说，北京亮。

他说的时候想起曹操，脸很是微妙地发热发烫起来。

于是他也没有更多客气，坐上了郗超的车。他是历史学系的青年教师，郗超是宗教学系搞佛教的大佬，最年轻的副教授，有幸没猝死也没秃的千青，红三代的背景，在学术圈以外还有别的圈子，属于不是一般人够得到的级别。

但无所谓，郗超信佛，儒雅随和，虽然懒得刻意去结交谁，但郭嘉说需要一套图册，他也能顺手帮他多要一套，而且并不图这段本来也不怎么亲近的关系。

郗超有相当一段时间没有出现在学校里，他前一阵子生了重病，需要全身换血，不是医院的血库能支撑的分量，于是据说上面下的指令，市委批了条子，省掉一切流程，不到俩小时给调来了市血库的大量配额，换回他一条命来。

在这样的生死劫数之后，郗超居然还记得郭嘉提过一句，想要一套云冈的图册。

“那没什么，”郗超开着车，相当不在意地道，“我总是什么都记得的。”

郭嘉现在是真心实意地觉得他有点苏。他低头看了眼手机，曹操没回他，郗超看了眼前面一百多秒的红灯，说，你怎么心神不宁的，还没到时候报长江学者呢。

郭嘉长叹一口气，摊手交底：头回约会，心里没底。

其实严格意义上，到也不算是头回，他跟曹操稀里糊涂地在台北睡了一觉以后，确实也在餐厅约了一次的，谈谈月亮，谈谈文物，然而不多久，他们又滚到床上去了。

他只知道曹操应该比他想的有钱，还有曹操抱起来不柔软，但是坦然地打开给他，很舒服，叫声有些哑，但也不遮掩，叫得郭嘉面红耳赤，只好往深处捅。

结果是曹操显然对他很满意，回了北京还愿意接他的信息，郭嘉说想要回请晚餐也爽快应承，但郭嘉其实也不想止步于此。

他看得出来曹操是不会缺桃花的，而且说白了他们也就是睡了两次，除了身体挺合拍的，其他都还是未知，旅途中的艳遇往往美好，但回到现实就很难说了。

当然，如果他们都认同是纯粹的享乐关系——当然这也很正常，但郭嘉不甘心。

一个人已经饮过烈酒，见过沧海以后，是很难再归于平淡的，郭嘉不信佛，也不想真形成那种关系以后再也无法更进一步，他不肯接受意难平的结局。

要争取就是现在了，他穿着衬衣和马甲，头发梳得漂亮，讲座上简短的发言不值得他如此郑重其事，曹操才值得。

郗超笑了笑，口袋里抽出橙色方巾，抛到郭嘉恰好缺了抹亮色的胸口，说，戴上吧。你别管，他不在意，怕是看我都看烦了。

郭嘉没多问一句“他”是谁。郗超单身，从未有人见过他和谁亲密，那个“他”，想来是郗超隐瞒到极致的秘密，他想跟郗超当朋友，他不问。

郭嘉说，那就，祝我们都好运些。

他笑了起来，试图缓解自己的紧张和风干手心里的汗，目的地快要到了，他要见到曹操，不想被他看轻，想要他看得上，想要他的心。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

事实上，郭嘉并没有选对地方，他在一个他不熟知的场景下想要掌握主动权，本就很难。

他也不应该没想到这一点，但又慎重地考虑过，想不到更好的方向，直到郗超走了，他才记起来，北京亮没有包厢，主席台有的，郗超做什么都很细心，他却还稚嫩得很。

今天空气质量并不是太好，即使位置订到了窗边，下面长安街的堵车光景也是灰蒙蒙的、模模糊糊的，没有往日的壮观。还有，其他客人似乎都仅仅是来吃个饭的，没人穿他这般正式的三件套，他着实有点overdressing了。

郭嘉脱了外套，解开衬衣上两颗扣子，把郗超给的丝巾塞进领口里，马甲松松地解开三四颗，改成美式穿法，使自己显得没那么郑重其事。

事实证明他的努力方向是对的，因为曹操就穿了polo衫坐到他面前，还笑眯眯地夸赞他：“你今天真帅。”

曹操刚从健身房出来，洗了澡，随便套件衣服就赶到了，头发还有点湿，他火速点完了自己的主菜，菜单推过去：“我建议点西餐，这儿的中餐不行，难吃。”

服务员尴尬而不失礼貌地微笑：“老板，这次肯定是大厨做的——”

曹操饿得很，挥手让服务员赶紧下单，熟练地扯一块酥脆的蒜香面包，沾了刚焗好的奶酪酱，塞进嘴里，就着葡萄酒下去了，还不忘招呼郭嘉：“来，餐前面包垫垫，你肯定也饿了吧，挺远的。”

一连串自来熟的招呼搞得郭嘉的话十分难说，想想也不急在此刻，最好是餐后甜点的时候开口，甜味使人愉悦，迷惑神志，而且，这家餐厅也确实以甜品拼盘著称。

曹操倒是比他自然得多，那是一定的，他又没有满腔肺腑汹涌着要告白，他不像郭嘉，话比郭嘉好说得多，甚至不用到上甜品，他便和善友好地同郭嘉商量：“开个价。不太离谱就行。”

郭嘉一时之间并没有完全反应过来曹操的意思，他想过他们的关系可能糟糕在止于两夜情，但忽略掉了另一种走向。

“你弄得我很舒服，”曹操相当坦然地说着，“所以，报个价，我不想失去你。”

他总是出人意表，在床上如此，不在床上也一样，郭嘉有点难以面对他的坦然，略略偏过头去，不看他的笑，才勉强能开口说话：“这算是……谈生意吗？”

曹操笑出了声，觉得这年轻人不仅床上很厉害，床下也挺辣的，这年头他已经很少见到年轻人会脸红了，他觉得愉悦，也尽情受用着郭嘉带给他的这份愉悦。

他们的联系就是以这样的愉快维系的，如果再加上钱的话，就能更牢靠一些了，所以曹操会直说，他也确信郭嘉不会惺惺作态地回绝。

郭嘉给他的笑声弄得困窘，他有点说不上来的恼意，似乎总不能占上风这件事到底激起了年轻人本能的好胜心——他到底还没活到心如止水的年纪，那时候人都快死了，他又能够直视曹操了，并且回应他的笑声：“你如果就这么谈生意的话，难免会有人忍不住想操你的。”

人开始气恼的时候，开始怨恨对方无情又轻佻的时候，通常也就顾不上害羞了，何况郭嘉也并不是脸皮很薄的人，他只是格外在意曹操，情绪微妙又敏感。

奈何他只是一般的胆大妄为，而曹操是完全的不要脸，曹操越过半张桌子，贴在他耳边，笑得更得意：“是啊，那样也不错。”

他甚至还放肆地释放了一缕伏特加银瓶炸裂般的香气，撞得郭嘉眼前一晕，身下一跳，曹操又按着他的肩，笑着提醒：“稳住，急酒喝不得。”

郭嘉受不得他的挑拨，但这人却只顾着在公开场合光明正大又晦涩隐蔽地撩拨他，坐了回去，桌子下却去碰他腿。

似乎是三岛由纪夫，曾用长篇大论描绘过一个少年的春心萌动，少年在公交车上，膝盖时不时碰到身侧的少女，于是止不住地颤抖，于是内心春潮涌动，方寸大乱，哪怕他未必认得她，未必爱她，然而这种不受控制的青春期悸动却依然可能叫他为她去死。

郭嘉早已过了那样的年纪，但这缺席良久的悸动却在压抑沉郁的青春期过去十年后加倍地报复回来，淹死了他。

郭嘉闭上眼抵消这种可怕的冲动，也为了使自己的醉意不那么晕眩，是时候上甜品了，曹操招呼他：焦糖布丁很好吃，啊，巧克力我就拿走了？

曹操在吃巧克力冰淇淋配巧克力熔浆蛋糕，冰火两重天在口腔里上演，他说，甜。

郭嘉准备好的想法溃不成军，他心意堵塞在嗓子眼里，难以描绘，被棉花塞住了，无法出口。

“算了，我想你也没有经验，”曹操开口道，“我说个数字吧，不会让你吃亏的。”

郭嘉觉得有点难受，他问过去：“你有经验。你跟他们都是这么交易的？”

曹操似乎从来不会有被人问到哑口无言的时候，他放了甜品勺，十指交叉地认真答道：“自然，不过只跟我看得上的那些人。”

郭嘉嘟囔了一句“那我还挺荣幸的”，他忽的起身，捞过自己的西装，再去拉曹操的手，说，走。

他等不得服务员拿来账单，拽着曹操往收银台去，服务生小碎步跟着他大步流星地跑，曹操任由他拖着，还回头对服务生熟稔地笑笑，意思是这个脾气大些，多担待。

郭嘉闷不吭声地结了账，今天似乎是什么日子，打了个折扣，价钱落在郭嘉的预算内。曹操看他紧绷的一张脸，自觉见不得美人皱眉，挨过去笑着问他要带自觉去哪里。

郭嘉只管气鼓鼓往外走，说，找张床，睡了你。

曹操真的很爱笑，他快活地笑出声，然后拉住了郭嘉，说：“那走这边的电梯。我家在54层……床很大。”


	3. Chapter 3

虽然大概了解了曹操是什么级别的资本家或者说人民富豪，不过这房子的大还是有点超乎郭嘉原本的预估，毕竟九百平的平层在进门时视觉冲击很大，曹操又喜欢交朋友，需要极大的整块空间，并不做任何隔断。

不过真正值得郭嘉瞟了一眼的是靠墙那玻璃展柜里的棺板，近乎完整的一块左棺板，漆棺，色彩保存得还相当不错，云气瑞兽夸张而鲜明，郭嘉一时没走动步子，俯下身来看：“似乎是北朝的……这是什么，小佛像？郗超要是看见，又要发文章了。”

曹操便解释来历：别误会，是国外拍卖行来的，合法。我原说不要，本初硬要买了送我，就摆着了。

——本初？

曹操便笑着，语气暧昧不明地继续解释：“一个朋友。”

可不是什么正常朋友，再怎么有钱，若没有足够的交情，资本家才不会大几百万买古董送人——而且也会挑点更小的、更吉利的，更重要的是，曹操是笑着说的，他笑时说话的腔调属实让人捉摸不定，过于坦白地把丰厚的信息量泄露出来，让对方自顾自烦恼，胡愁乱恨，他却轻巧干净地抽身走了。

什么朋友，郭嘉抓他的领口，问，能照顾你发情期的那种朋友？

曹操笑着，觉得激恼的郭嘉有点可爱，也就大大方方地承认：“你愿意照顾的话，也可以。”

现在并不是他的发情期，他作为Omega真正发情到失控地步的时候也很少，不过郭嘉约他，他觉得有趣，身上蓬起令人兴奋的燥热。

他不介意偶尔把身体完全交给别人把控，郭嘉是新奇的，活力的，郭嘉可能不是绝对安全的，但那样也许更好。

郭嘉吻他，他就带郭嘉进一步啃咬和吮吸，郭嘉摸索他的舒适点，他就手把手引领他去碰，两个人都发出满足的叹息，郭嘉脑子就乱了，不好使了，觉得这比发C刊还难，他身体满足了，但却摸不到曹操的心。

曹操平常做些什么呢？有什么朋友吗？他会跟他们坦白自己的真实性向吗？他会跟他们或者随便遇到的什么人解决生理问题吗？他也会这样坦然地打开身体欢迎他们进来吗？他也这样开心又热情，像任何人的相爱多年的恋人吗？

这些郭嘉不知道，他并不总是像他表现出来的那样佛——无欲无求就连真正是个佛教徒的郗超也做不到，他有好胜心和占有欲，虽然很少表现出来，但这时候，他想要曹操。

不只是和他接吻，不只是在他身上留下痕迹，或者用力捅到让他发抖的深度，他当然也很喜欢这些，但还不够。

他还不了解曹操，而曹操，好像也没有打算给他了解自己的机会。

郭嘉在他体内就像被烈酒化开了的巧克力酱，他捡不回自己了。


	4. Chapter 4

年轻人的体力好像没有穷尽，郭嘉看起来也不是特别健康的那种人，可是仗着年轻，仗着刚摸到窍门的新鲜感，仗着Alpha与生俱来的该死天性，他由得那说不清白的烦躁和郁闷驱使，用力地顶弄着曹操最敏感的地方，一下又一下毫不怜惜，凶狠又放肆。

曹操并不厌烦这种放肆，事实上，他享受得很，甚至还为郭嘉这样年轻，这样优秀，又把他伺候得很舒服而得意自豪，他闻着郭嘉身上浓烈甜腻的香味儿，被他抱住，被他挺入的身体暖洋洋的，是每一根毛孔都打开了的舒坦，于是郭嘉使着坏故意偏开的时候，他就宽容又大气地搂过年轻人的脖子，亲亲他潮热激动的脸颊，哄他：乖，左边点儿，对——

然后把他夹得更紧，以更多的湿热和热情回应他，欢迎他，为他打开，在郭嘉嘟嘟囔囔昏着头发着狠话要顶进他子宫口让他怀孕的时候哑然失笑。

郭嘉晕了头了，忘了他们达成一致要做安全措施的，何况曹操现下不是发情期，哪有那么容易被他捣得怀孕。

他只觉得郭嘉可爱，他喜欢跟年轻人待在一起，可惜这世上的年轻人，年少老成暮气沉沉的太多，懵懂无知不通世事的也乏味无聊，郭嘉便很难得，于是他挺着腰，喘着粗气，咬着耳朵鼓励他，逗弄他：好啊，射进来嘛，给你生一个也不多。

郭嘉明知他是开玩笑，但他内心偏偏野得跟表面判若两人，偏偏放荡不羁爱烈酒，偏偏就要醉死在冰冷的火焰里，伏特加，生命之水，喝醉了可能生不如死，但是忍着不喝，那也一样生不如死，意难平对郭嘉来说确乎可以等同于生不如死。

曹操就带着笑音轻声叫他：轻点，小东西，让你弄死了。

可里面软得像水，缠着郭嘉的双腿也没有松开的意思，他的腰已经酸痛，甬道已经有些肿胀，可快感还是源源不断地沿着脊椎爬上天灵盖，于是他宛如身如是丘井里的那个罪人般，伸长了脖子，专心致志地舔着那一滴蜜糖。

郭嘉实在甜得过分了。

曹操睡得迷迷糊糊的，感觉郭嘉爬起来的动静，眯着眼问他要冰牛奶喝，在更衣室那个小冰箱里。

郭嘉头重脚轻爬起来，一边说，你怎么知道我要找东西喝。

冬天的暖气太足，半夜就能直接热醒，郭嘉慢吞吞扶着墙找到了灯，然后去找冰箱，手机铃响了，曹操又说，先把手机拿给我。

郭嘉就开始皱眉了，凌晨两点多还能打电话的关系得多近啊。曹操感觉到了他的情绪，随手开了免提，看郭嘉的侧脸，忍着没笑。

果然是合伙人兼青梅竹马兼隔壁邻居袁绍，正常人一般会觉得这个点不该打电话，但袁绍不是。

袁绍扯着嗓子开心地叫曹操来隔壁，他们在开趴体，仗着屋子大隔音好，这BGM放得可大声了，袁绍说，那谁谁都在呢，快来，紧跟着就是一串流量的名字，末了还说，我记得上回你提过喜欢的那个也在。赶紧的。

这一屋子流量摘出来两三个，粉丝都能打得头破血流宛如邪教，何况还一屋子。曹操嫌吵，嗯嗯两句就挂了电话，嘲讽说：本初这是养蛊呢。

袁绍比他更活泼，更喜欢挣快钱，曹操说：这流量经济不是不能干，毕竟大家跟钱都没仇，但是干多了也不太好，挨雷劈的几率大，割包皮时的风险也高。

郭嘉给他这破嘴逗笑了，他自认没什么受道德绑架的资格，不觉得曹操背后说人损阴德，开始笑，坐会曹操身边，吨吨吨下去一口冰牛奶，曹操看着，觉得渴，盯着看。

郭嘉把牛奶瓶子递过去给他，曹操渴得更厉害，越过他的手，一口咬在他湿漉漉的喉结上。


	5. Chapter 5

结果郭嘉自然没走成，被人这样叼住了喉结留下，傻逼才去看什么流量，他按倒曹操，立刻又行了。

闹到窗帘都透出了天边的亮光他才睡着，似乎做了个清醒梦，曹操带着潮气亲了亲他的耳朵，说，你，很不错嘛。

那搞不好就是个梦，郭嘉一直睡到下午两点，醒的时候还觉得头疼，下床第一下还没站稳，腿有点软，他坐在地上捂着脸又哭又笑地面红耳赤了一刻，又兴奋，又害羞，内心欢呼雀跃，又像个新嫁娘似的害羞。

郭嘉确实不是个典型的Alpha，他甜得要死。曹操裸着上衣披了件西装外套端着下午茶盘子过来低头瞧他，忍不住挨过去又亲了亲。

年轻人觉真足，怎么都睡不够，曹操这么想着，倒也觉得可爱，让郭嘉挑个三明治垫垫肚子，晚点直接去吃晚饭。

郭嘉右手捏着三明治，左手由得曹操握着，把他从地下拉起来，一起身就差点埋到曹操又大又挺的胸上闷死，他眼睛都不知道往哪里看了，低着头说，求你穿件衣服吧。

一边偷偷抬起眼皮又瞄一眼……这西装真大……不是，这三明治真翘。

好像还有点若有似无的奶香气……

郭嘉往脑子里塞了一口三明治，堵上了，深吸一口气，终于想起来点不那么下三路的事情。

他说，我今晚有课……不行，得赶回去。

他可不敢因为些汁水横流的事直接旷课，大佬们确实可以偶尔鸽一下自己那几个研究生，但他不是，课还是要上的，为人师表——他得先把裤子穿上。

郭嘉自己的衣服完全不成样子，具体如何他并不想知道，反正已经被送走干洗去了，不过那也没什么，他相当得意地穿走了一身曹操衣服，还高兴地在镜子前跳了两下。

系里不能不讲究，也不能太讲究，青年教师不能跟大佬们似的穿冲锋衣，但西装三件套也未免太夸张，曹操就给他翻了不要求多么合身的休闲西装，揉了一把他的头毛：“真好看。要是我就跟你搞师生恋了。”

郭嘉咧嘴笑了，靠着门框拽曹操的领子：“这位同学，要不要老师教你点别的什么？”

他那咧着笑的嘴一直到上课都没闭上，六十来个本科学生都在寻思东晋皇帝生不出继承人忍辱负重睡了个昆仑奴到底是多可乐，虽说司马家活该司马家值得吧……

然而那次之后感情线并没有突飞猛进的进展，当然那出于曹操本来也没作出承诺，但也有大半原因是他们俩都实在太忙，郭嘉虽有满腹心思，却也觉得需要酝酿再三找个好机会，才好一锤定音。

本科生的教学任务本来就重，何况现在是期末，学生嚷嚷考试周难熬，殊不知老师更懒得见他们。倒还有更着急的事，现下高校的青年教师压力奇大，非升即走，郭嘉急着赶在截稿前把文章投出去，一时也顾不上情路有没有谱。

他唯一有点暗自伤神的就是，他忙到没空找曹操，曹操怎么也不来问一句呢？曹操当然也是很忙的，但吃饭的时候偷空想想他不行吗？就像郭嘉他自己似的。

大概这就是“男人只会影响我搞论文/赚钱的速度”吧，这就是霸道董事长吗，爱了爱了。

总之，郭嘉熬了两天两夜，赶在截稿日的早上七点把文章投出去，确信看到投递成功以后，想着已经有一个月没见到曹操了，一面往后倒，倒在床上昏死过去。

这一睡又是下午两点，他是饿醒的，青年教师的宿舍小得一目了然，郭嘉慢悠悠地爬起来，想食堂是不会开着的了，又想起下午的会，决定了去薅一把郗超的点心吃。

郗超身体不好，动了大手术以后更虚弱，虽说在哲学系和宗教学系是双重的人缘不好，但始终因为窝在办公室给自己的研究生上课，经常有各种来源的食物存货。而郗超不爱吃甜，除非胃疼或低血糖，通常很少碰，于是越堆越多，到放不下书的程度就会让郭嘉和窜到办公室来的学生们兜走。

他不跟那些大佬们亲近，待年轻学生们却好得很，只是从来不说，稳得像一心出家的佛爷。

郭嘉出门，熟练地撘公交车，六站地到学校，踹了辆自行车，轻车熟路去找郗超，挨近他门时，见门虚掩，里面有旁人，就等了片刻。

那女生不轻不重地说了一句：“……您别气早了，我只不过交了个姓王的男朋友，还没找谢氏呢。”

她给郗超甩了这句话推门就出来，一阵风似的走了，郭嘉站在门口，见郗超看过来，略微有些尴尬，毕竟他又不是专门来听的。

郗超并不在意，让他进来，他在喝茶，就多拿了个杯子，给郭嘉下点心。

是新鲜的半熟芝士，不是什么存货，大概是有人刚送来的，郭嘉觉得不太合适的时候，已经吃了两块了，他太饿了。

郗超还真是对什么都不在乎，他和郭嘉静静坐了一会儿，看了眼手机，郭嘉对了下时间，说，走吧，我送你去。

是文研院这学期最后一场讲座，已经开了一天，各文科院系都找了老师安排，本来给郗超排的是上午，但郗超身体原因，赶不了那么早，又推迟到下午。

郗超点点头，扔了u盘给他，说，一会帮我放ppt。

他不喜欢年轻人被压制着无法出头的故事。

郗超出身到底富贵，郭嘉见他不会骑车，招手说我带吧，不会摔着你的。

郗超有点紧张，脚不着地的感觉让他头晕，下意识搂紧了郭嘉的腰，郭嘉不知道想起什么，笑得挺开心，说，坐稳，咱们走啦。一边加速地下坡蹬，郗超头埋在他背上，不忍再看。

他们呼啸着从往同一方向去的曹操身边略过去，像一阵春风撞到了梅花枝头。

曹操拿胳膊肘怼了怼身边的男人，笑着说，诶，温，他身体这不恢复挺好的嘛。

没事，反正郭嘉不会吃亏。他这么琢磨着，瞧瞧桓温的脸色，觉得这俩人绷着脸简直严肃到一块去了，没劲。

郭嘉差不多是后半程才看见曹操的。他给郗超搬了椅子，给他拿水，帮他放ppt，遇到长篇文献还要帮着念，文研院各个系的人都有，不认得他的居多，估计要拿他当郗超带的博士。

让郭嘉学佛，可摇了他吧。

他这样忙着，当然也不会想到往下看，而且往下看，也未必注意得到曹操，曹操前头一排五个人高马大兼高发髻的道爷，挡得严严实实暗无天日。

幸亏郗超刚开始聊崔浩之死，他们就一水儿站起来走人了，郭嘉歇了会，喘口气，感觉到居然有人在看他而不是看幻灯片，就发现了曹操。

他一下就笑了，眼里放出光来，好像聊到东晋皇室的非洲血统似的那么高兴。

郭嘉不认得桓温，倒也很知趣，没有煞风景到非要送郗超回去，虽然这两个人连目光都没碰一下，各自朝着不同的方向走，但总会在别人看不见的地方碰到一起的。

桓温没走几步，就说，我还有点事，先走了。

虽说如此，郭嘉还是有点担心郗超的身体，回头看了一眼，想确认一下桓温到底会不会绕别的路接上郗超。

曹操搂着肩把他的注意力按回来，笑着说，担心一下你自己吧，桓温可是个醋坛子。

郭嘉总觉得这名字有些耳熟，细细地想也没想起来，不过郗超那个层面认识的人，他听说过但本不该见过可太正常了。

如果不是一场意外，他和曹操也不会……

那人生不就只剩下非升即走和不知何日来临的猝死了吗？多无聊啊。

郭嘉便解释道：“郗超是个很好的朋友，我可不忍心做什么。”

曹操笑着靠在他耳边，调戏他：“我不是好人，你可以随意做，什么都行。”

郭嘉脸上一红。此刻下午放学的点，他们穿行在人流中，无数年轻的面孔在青春洋溢地发着光，曹操却在说这些隐秘的不知羞耻的情话……让他动心。

曹操与他并肩，像这学校的其他人一样与郭嘉闲扯着，他说，我陪桓温过来瞧瞧，也顺便看看别人，跟我来。

夕阳下的球场还是很热闹，男生们还在场上有气无力地拼着，郭嘉一看就笑了，中文男足，0：13，事情如此正常。

曹操隔着网子给他指：“看见那个守门员了？中文系的曹植，我儿子……其中的一个儿子，给你看看。”

郭嘉可听过这名字，中文男足的号他还关注着，他刚刚吞下这个消息，还没到嗓子眼的时候，曹操又道：“不过我也不是为看儿子……本来想去哲学系看看导师，偏今天不在。”

他直接报了位哲学系大佬的名字，是郗超的硕博导师。宗教学系和哲学系共用一个楼，师资班底也多有重合，郭嘉蹭过课，也蹭过书，只觉得搞哲学的人能升仙，他得烂死在地上。

哲学真的太难了，所以郗超在他眼里就是大佬。

曹操云淡风轻地道，导师当年对我还挺好的，但哲学太难了，我硕士都没毕业，退学了。

郭嘉不知道是该震惊一下曹操和郗超居然是同门，还是感慨一下哲学就是真他妈的难，他左右为难，进退维谷，皱着眉头，问曹操为什么突然提供这么多信息量。

曹操看着亲儿子又被对方灌了一个球，看着球场背后美好壮阔的夕阳，诚恳地回答了这个问题：“因为，你不是想了解我吗？”

郭嘉不止想干他，也想了解他，郭嘉不止喜欢他的信息素和他的身体，也迷恋他这个人，郭嘉不想跟他止步于肉体关系……郭嘉想要他。

他确实很久没感受到这样直白的冲动了，也许因为郭嘉很年轻，也许因为郭嘉真的很甜，总之……他可以让郭嘉来了解他。


End file.
